1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors with a lever in which a pair of male and female connectors are mated with and disconnected from each other by the rotation of the lever. More particularly, it pertains to connectors, having a lever, which are mated with and disconnected from each other by a small force.
2. Description of the Related Art
As connectors have become diversified and the number of built-in terminals have increased, it requires a great force to connect male and female terminals together or to disconnect them from each other because of the contact resistance of the terminals, thus making it difficult for the connectors to be mated with and disconnected from each other. To solve such a problem, a pair of connectors are employed in which a lever having cam grooves is rotatably mounted on one connector, and cam pins engaging with the cam grooves are provided on the other connector. By the operation of the lever, more connectors can be mated with each other by a force much smaller than that usually required to mate male and female connectors.
An example of such connectors with a lever is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No . 2-56876. One connector is provided with a reverse spring for urging a lever toward a released position. Another connector is provided with a member for locking the rotation of the lever when both connectors are joined together. The locking member is provided separately from the latter connector (housing) so as to increase the life of a locking portion.
In the known conventional art utilizing the locking member separate from the connector, when the connectors are mated with each other, the locking member must be slid in a predetermined direction to either lock or release the lever. Two operations are required; the lever must be rotated, and the locking member must be slid . The locking member and the reverse spring are separate members, thus increasing the number of components and processes for assembling them. This in turn creates the problem of controlling components.
The present invention has been made in view of the above problems, and the object thereof is to provide connectors with a lever in which reverse springs and a member for locking the lever are integrally formed, and in which the lever can be rotated to mate a male connector with a female connector and locked simultaneously.